


STRINGS | Vmin

by AwkwardWriter3



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, M/M, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Red String of Fate, Shy Park Jimin, Top Kim Taehyung | V, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, VMINWEEK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardWriter3/pseuds/AwkwardWriter3
Summary: "At a certain point of your life, you will see the red string of fate..."Park Jimin was ready to find out who was going to be his soulmate. Only to find out that it was connected to the person he hates the most, Kim Taehyung! For Jimin, this was a curse but for Taehyung, this was a blessing.





	STRINGS | Vmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin's dream to finally meet his soulmate is finally coming true... just now in a way he would have expected.
> 
> "Isn't it too early to fall for me, squishy?" He smirked.
> 
> Squishy ? Excuse me?... This guys I swear! Why did I have to run into him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! My name is Renn and welcome to [STRINGS | Vmin], my second ever bts fanfiction! I really hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I did writing this, it would great if you could leave kudos, comments with opinions and/or simple compliments, or just bookmarking as it will mean a lot to me and aspire me to write more :D
> 
> Now, just a little heads up, my English isn't that good but I thought if I started writing I could improve little by little so please bare with meh engrish hahaha!  
> Also, I will do my best to update as much as possible! I WILL DO MY BEST I said but please bare with me... Again :P
> 
> Anyways~  
> Let's us begin this story! Also, thank you for reading this notes! It's nice to know you've read this, sending lots of love (^3^)/ <3

"At a certain point of your life, you will see the red string of fate..."

Those were words that I still remembered before my grandmother past away. I always believed in that fate, call me childish all you want, but hearing the same story from my grandmother on how she met my grandfather when I was younger, always gave me that hope that I'll be able to find someone who I can trust and love. Sure I've been on a few dates, but none of them gave me that certain feeling my grandmother described. She said it felt like there were fireworks and how she felt her heart beating along with his heart, alone. It's such a sweet story, that I can't help but giggle every time I remember it.

"Mr Park!"

I came back to reality, realizing I was still in this hell called, school.

"I've been calling you so many times now, only to see you giggling." The teacher was giving such an annoyed look. "May I know what's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kim." I apologized.

He gave a sigh and continued the lecture anyways. Mr. Kim Namjoon, my English lecturer, is another example of someone who found his soulmate. Mr. Kim found his soulmate when it was raining and someone shared an umbrella with him, that person was Kim Seokjin, our dorm adviser. Which was such a cute story, that every girl in our class fangirled and gave the ship name Namjin.

Class finally ended with everyone passing by Mr. Kim saying their byes. I was about to leave the classroom but was stopped by him.

"Mr. Park." He said with his strict tone.

"Yes Mr. Kim?" I turned to his direction.

"Sorry for calling you out like that, but you seriously need to pay attention in class." He said.

I have a smile, "Sorry about that hyung, I was just remembering something that's all." I said.

Mr. Kim walked towards and smacked me lightly with the rolled paper in his hand, "Ouch." I faked.

"I told you to call me Mr. Kim in school, Jimin." He shook his head.

"Sorry 'Mr. Kim'." I mocked.

"Aish, this kid." Namjoon sighed, "But what were you so deep in thought about?"

"About what my grandmother said." I answered.

"The red string story?" He asked, I gave nod.

Namjoon hyung gave a small smile, "Jimin don't worry about it to much okay? You'll find yours soon." He assured me.

"I know, I know. But I'm just nervous you know? Like, what if that person doesn't like me back? Or, what if-" I was about to list my worries but was cut of by Namjoon hyung.

"Don't worry about it, seriously, just late fate guide you." He said.

"Okay fine!" I said, "Well, I'm gonna get going now. Bye hyung." I waved and walked out of the classroom.

Thankfully, Namjoon hyung's lesson was the last lesson for today, so I can just go back to the dorms. If you're wondering why I'm acting so chummy with Namjoon hyung, that's because I helped him and Jin hyung get together. The whole story was very funny, Seokjin hyung was my neighbor before I moved into the dorms. He came back all wet, and I was just on my way home as well. I asked what happened to him and he blushed so red telling me he saw his string connected to someone after sharing his umbrella and running away. I remember laughing at him and told him that I'll help, he accepted it saying he will return the favor by allowing me to stay in the dorm when I start university-

"Wah!" I tripped.

Well I thought I did, but I felt someone grabbed me. I opened my eyes to see who caught me, only to see that I wanted to punch him in the face... Kim Taehyung.

"Isn't it too early to fall for me, squishy?" He smirked.

Squishy ? Excuse me?... This guys I swear! Why did I have to run into him now.

I straight away got up and faked a cough to regain my composure. "Thank you." I bowed and walked away, only to get a smack from behind. I turned around in shock at what he did!

"Wow! Butt still as squishy as ever!" He gave another smirk.

This pervert!... I seriously wanted to punch him! Control yourself Jimin! I walked away without looking back and headed straight to my dorm. I seriously hate that guy!

-

I finally reached my dorm and opened the door. I took off my shoes and jumped onto the couch, laying down on it and groaning in pain!

"UGHHH!!!" I said.

"Woah! What got all so grumpy?" My roommate asked.

"Oh hi Hoseok hyung." I said. "Who else would make me groan in pain?" I stared.

"Who?" He asked, knowing obviously who it was but I played along.

"Kim fucking Taehyung!" I placed my face into the couch and groaned in more pain.

Hoseok hyung laughed, "Of course it is. Move over I wanna watch tv." He gestured.

I sit still and just hugged the cushion that was on the couch. "Seriously, he's such a playboy!"

"What did you expect from the notorious playboy of our campus?" Hoseok said why eating his bowl of potato chips.

Yeah, that's right, Kim Taehyung is a playboy. An annoying one at that! Ever since I transferred to this campus, he kept bothering me. Flirting with me and asking me for my number so we can have a 'good time', he puts it. I hate his type of people, those who careless about themselves, party like there is no tomorrow and is clearly a fuck boy! Ugh!

"He really seems to like you though." Hoseok hyung said.

I stared at him with disgust and disbelief. "Are you serious hyung?" I said.

"Hey, I've never seen him flirt with someone for so long." Hoseok said while still attentively looking at the tv.

That's true though. From what I heard from people in the campus, Taehyung would usually just flirt with someone and sleep with them, never talking to them again. People also said he never dated anyone, as far as they know. Such a weird guy but whatever, I shouldn't even be bothering myself with him. He's just trouble.

"Yeah but he won't get me, I already said-"

"You will only be with your soulmate. Yeah, yeah, you said it so many times that even I remember it." Hoseok hyung laughed.

I got embarrassed, "Y-yeah, exactly! So stop assuming Taehyung likes me." I walked into the kitchen.

I sighed, I went to the fridge to grab a sweet drink but only to be disappointed with an empty fridge... Oh, the horror!

"Hyung, I'm going out to the market!" I said preparing my stuff.

"Oh buy me more chips." He raised his hand up, while still looking at the tv.

"Okay!" I opened the door, locking it as I walked out and headed to the market.

-

After getting all the groceries I needed, I realized that it was already night time. Gosh was I out for that long? Why did the market place had to be so far from the school in the first place! I have so many stuff to carry too! Should a call a cab or something... Shit! I'm out of money though! Ugh!... I sighed at dire situation, I really hate how the market is so far from the campus. Guess I'm walking.

As I kept walking, I felt an eerie atmosphere around me as if I was being followed. I quickly turned around but I didn't see anyone suspicious around the streets. There aren't a lot of people walking around the streets at this hour too, so it shouldn't be to hard to suspect anyone.

"Am I imagining things?" I asked myself but just kept walking. But, again, I got that feeling of someone following me. I walked a bit slowly at first and averted my eyes a bit to the side. That's when a I noticed a black hooded person stopped walking behind me. Maybe I'm just overreacting but when I reached a stop light, he stopped behind me.

Okay, okay, calm down Jimin. Maybe he's just lazy to press the button... When the light became green, the person started walking at the same time with me. Okay, I decided to walk around in circles and back to this stop light. That's when I was confident he was following me, because we are back at the stop light. I don't think the person noticed the same stop light or the fact that I literally went one circle around with him.

Should I make a run for it? But it will make it obvious! Should I just shout for help? Shit, there aren't anyone near the streets at the moment and the neighborhood might not have enough time to react!... I was panicking, my mind was block. I couldn't think of a solution. Then I realized I was walking into an empty alleyway which is usually the short cut I take from the market back to my dorm.

Ugh! Me and my force of habits! Why do you fail me now!?... I was groaning in pain.

I kept walking anyways and I could feel the person's foot step getting closer. It was really scaring me! When we were almost deeper into the alleyway, I made a panicked moved and turned around, positioning myself in a way to defend myself with the heavy bag of groceries I had! But when I turned around the alleyway was empty...

"Maybe I was just imagining thing..." I sighed in relief. But that relief was short lived because when I turned around someone grabbed me from the back and covered my mouth, dragging me with him into a dead end corner on the alleyway. I struggled, trying to get out of his grip but the person was far too strong.

"I finally got you, my precious Jimin..." The person whispered with his deep voice.

At this point I was at the verge of tears, I couldn't escape but I didn't want to give up. So I bit one of his fingers, making him scream in pain and release his grip from me. That's when I had the chance to escape and screamed for help.

"HELP! ANYONE, HELP-"

I was cut off by the man who covered my mouth again and grip me even more tightly than before.

Anyone.... Please, help me!... I was crying. I was about to give up when I heard a loud punch from my back.

The man who was kidnapping me, fell to the floor groaning in pain as he rubbed his face. "Who the hell?!" That person cursed.

"Someone who wants to beat the shit out of you."

I turned around to see the one who saved me.

"Taehyung?!" I said weakly as I fell to my knees.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I just nodded. Taehyung smiled at me and directed his attention back to man he punched.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to kill someone." He stood up as he cracked his hands.

As he was about to be ready to fight him off, I saw the man pull out something from his pocket. IT WAS A PENKNIFE! When they were about to reach others faces, I quickly shouted.

"WATCH OUT!"

Taehyung quickly noticed the penknife and surprisingly dodged it, he quickly gave the person another swift punch. It made his fall back again. Taehyung stood up on the man and landed more punches. Before Taehyung could continue to beat him, I quickly stood up and grabbed his arm.

"STOP! You're going kill him!" I pushed him of the man and the man quickly ran away.

"HEY LET GO! He's getting away!" He scolded me.

"BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" I shouted, while tears were still streaming down my face.

Taehyung was about to say something but paused. He wiped the tears on my face and smiled. "You're really too soft, fluffy." He said.

I was about to say thank you when Taehyung suddenly said, "Oh." While pointing at my pinky finger.

I looked to my pinky and saw, "A RED STRING?!" I said in shock.

I looked around to see if anyone was close by that it's connected, but the only person around was Taehyung. So I slowly looked down to his pinky and I couldn't be anymore right. Taehyung noticed me staring and eyed the direction I was looking at, noticing how my string was connected to his.

"You're my soulmate?" I asked.

"I'm your soulmate?" He asked.

"Your face..." I said.

"Huh?" Taehyung looked at me confused.

"Y-your face! It's bleeding!" I panicked when I saw a line of blood around his cheeks.

Taehyung touched his face and realized the red on his fingers, "Oh." Was all he could say.

"You idiot! Come with me!" I took Taehyung's hand and rushed him back to my dorm.

What kind of day am I having?... Was all I could think of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? :o
> 
> Was it to long? Was it to short? Was it confusing? Was meh engriish bad (T^T)? Was it okay? Sorry, sorry about the questions, I just get scared when I publish something. Hahaha! Personally I think, it was okay hahah, I was going for a different start in chapter 1 but came up with this ideas instead and thought it was pretty good, so I hope it was good (>.<)
> 
> [ Just a little info this story was from my wattpad account, if you want to see a more clearner (as I think it's nicer there) version check out my wattpad :D  
> Chapter 2 is already out so check it from there if you're interested! Hooray for promo lmao!  
> Link: https://my.w.tt/TiZaDNb04L ]
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys did enjoy this chapter and cya at chapter 2 onwards! (^w^)/


End file.
